


Suga's last year

by Love_At_Midnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Don't Hate Me, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_At_Midnight/pseuds/Love_At_Midnight
Summary: A fluffy omegaverse fic with a little smut about Karasunos' Captain and his mate. Maybe a little angst... Idk we will see.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	1. The weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing a fic. And I'm lucky enough to have 2 good friends pre-read before I post. 
> 
> Chapter may be short. But so what, my story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. And please leave comments about your thoughts.

"Sugawara" a nurse called out, to notify him it was his turn to see the doctor. It took him a moment to realize. He followed the nurse back to a small room. Four white walls, very sterile, very impersonal. Suga sighed as the nurse did her best to make sure he was comfortable on the cushioned table.

" Dr. Nakamura will be in shortly to take a look at you." She said politely. He nodded as she left the room.

Ever since presenting as an omega Suga never liked to be alone. He always felt weak and emotional. Now, being alone in the doctors' office was no exception. After about ten minutes of waiting a tall but thin beta male came into the room. 

"Hello there, I am Dr. Nakamura." Bowing slightly as he greeted the boy. " Can you explain what has been going on?"

Suga shifted on the table " well, for about a week now I have been throwing up off and on. My mate was worried so I promised I would come for a check up." 

Dr. Nakamura grinned slightly " have you had any other issues recently? Maybe fatigue, headaches, etc.." 

Suga looked at the doctor surprised. 'how did he know that?' he thought, nodding.

"Ok. Well i think I know what might be going on. I'll need to take a blood and urine sample to verify." He carefully drew a small vile of blood. And then handed him a small plastic container. " the restroom is just down the hallway. when you have finished, just let the nurse know and you can come back here."

Suga did as he was instructed. When he returned to the room he had to wait for a while. Giving him plenty of time to try and relax. 

( 6 weeks prior )

Practice for Karasunos' volleyball team had just finished. Suga was sitting on the ground stretching his sore muscle out. He looked around at the team and smiled. Kageyama and Hinata were still arguing about the last fumbled spike. Noya was practically climbing Asahi because his feet were tired, and the giant ace was picking him up. Yamaguchi and Tsuki were on the bench. Yamaguci was beaming after finally doing a perfect float serve. Tsuki never giving off any type of reaction.

Then there was Daichi, the Alpha captain, who was Sugas' mate. Discussing the practice with their coach. Suga couldn't help but sparkle while looking at him. They had plans to spend the weekend at Sugas' home since his parents were away. 

Suga didn't live far from the school which was good for the setter. But, it did not allow Daichi much time to get his nerves under control. 

"Suga, are you sure you want me here this weekend? We haven't ever shared your heat. I don't want to hurt you" he said. 

"Daichi! I wouldn't ask you to help me if I didn't want it." He whined while grasping at his mates' hand.

His heats were always short but over the course of the weekend Suga experienced one of the worst heats he ever had. Two days into it and he was still begging for contact. 

"Nghhh.. Ah..ahhh" panting between kisses. Both running out of breath as he grinded his hips against his mate. " please… Alpha!" He yelped. 

Daichi was tired from each climax they shared. But, hearing his omega beg flipped him on again. 

"PRESENT" he growled, causing Suga to shiver.  
He turned over now his ass in the air, on hands and knees. Slick leaking from him, coating his thighs. 

Daichi could tell he was still open enough to take it. So without warning he thrust his enormous member all the way into him. 

"Ahhhhh" Suga screamed. Tears filling his eyes as his mate pounded into him relentlessly. 

The room filled with sounds of ecstasy. While Daichi had his way with him. 

"Suga, im close… I can't … wait any longer." He hissed out in between thrusts.

"Ugh.. Yes. Me too…" he tried to speak but could hardly form a sentence. 

Daichis' thrusting became harder and more erratic. He could feel his knot slowly forming.

Suga was drooling, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. They were both close. " Dai… I want.. bond me. " barely spitting out the words as his chest began to grow.

His breathing hitched as it came flooding over his senses. " ALPHA KNOT ME!!!"

Daichi grabbed Suga and pulled him against his chest. Pulling his hair back to expose his neck. He shoved into him one more time and knotted. Then bit into his mates' neck to form a bond. 

Suga whipped a hand over his mouth. Pain and pleasure mixing causing him to go limp in his alpahs' arms. 

Daichi grabbed Suga and laid him on his side, making sure not to pull out before his knot shrank. 

With arms wrapped around each other the newly bonded mates fell asleep.

( present )

Dr. Nakamura returned to the room with a smile. "Ok, so my suspicion was right. You are pregnant."

Sugas' eyes were wide in shock. "WHAT!!!"


	2. Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he keep it? ...  
> What will he tell Daichi?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has better details I think. Again., first fic. So hope you enjoy!

Suga was sitting in a different room now. One that still had four white walls, but it felt a little more welcoming. His head was still in a daze after hearing the doctor explain that he was pregnant. 'Oh my god, what am I gonna do?' He kept thinking. 

He noticed a small female omega come into the room but couldn't seem to pay attention. He nodded when he heard her speak, but was stuck in his own head.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist. "Sugawara?...   
Sugawara?" He jolted out of his daze. " Im sorry, I know that it is a lot to take in, but I'm here to do an internal ultrasound so I can check and make sure the baby is alright and after we can go over the details."

"Sorry, I.. I understand." He undressed his bottom half and laid back, pulling his feet up to the table. 

The nurse got him ready and inserted the wand type instrument. Sugas' eyes watered at the intrusion but tried to calm down.

She pulled it away and waited for him to dress. "Ok, the baby is healthy and looking at the size, you are about 6 weeks along." She said pointing to the last image on the screen next to her. 

"Now, bear with me as there are a few uncomfortable things to go over with you." She said bowing her head a little. 

" if you choose to carry the pup to term I will be your midwife should you have any questions, concerns, and for future appointments. If you aren't wanting to keep the pup we can schedule an appointment for an abortion. The choice is up to you" she said handing him leaflets for both options.

Suga couldn't imagine an abortion. He already knew he wanted the pup. ' But what if Dai doesn't want you' he thought, resting a hand on his still flat stomach. " I'll have to think about it." 

He received all his paperwork and thanked her, turning ro leave " oh, sorry… but what was your name again?"

" you can call me Yura!" With a wide smile across her face.

(A few hours later)

In Sugas' room there was only his bed, dresser, a small desk, and a floor length mirror. One that Suga was on the floor in front of. He had been staring at himself since he got home. Not eating or drinking.  
And the room was now getting darker as the sun outside was setting. 

He felt so heavy with guilt, scared to tell Daichi. 

He raised his shirt up above his stomach and rubbed his hand along the bare skin. As if keeping everything to himself there were no sounds in the room. ' well baby, I have to tell your daddy… but i don't know what he will say.' He thought.

Glancing at the ground, there was a small black and white image sitting there showing a small figure no bigger than a bean. ' I am not sure I'm ready for you, but I have to try right?' 

He stood up feeling weak and drained from the overwhelming information. And started to grab every pillow and blanket he could see, even a couple towels. Throwing them on the bed he started to cry. 

Once there were no more he started hitting the pillows into the perfect position. Then he crawled inside and covered himself in the blankets. 

' What if he doesn't want you. I don't want an abortion, but he might now be ready.' He thought  
'I don't want to lose you!' 

His body began to shake, he had worked himself into distress. Looking around the room he needed something… anything from his Alpha. "There!" He gasped. A hoodie that Daichi had left behind last time. 

He could barely move as he made his way to it. Pulling it over his head. He crawled back into his nest and grabbed at the hoodie. Inhaling the scent to calm him down. 

"Dai….." He trailed off.

As if on cue his phone rang ~CALL FROM DAI~  
'Shit' he thought, slowly picking up the phone.

"Suga! How did it go? I haven't heard anything from you since before the appointment." He was worried. "I can tell something is wrong through the bond"

Suga was silent at first, not wanting to tell him over the phone. " Mom is still at work, can you come over?" 

" On my way" was all the alpha said and then ended the call. 

Since the pair were bonded Sugas' mom gave him a spare key in case he ever needed his alpha and she wasn't around. 

He ran up the front steps fumbling with the key, until finally he got the door unlocked revealing the entry with no lights on. 

Making his way inside the dark house he walked upstairs. Hearing nothing he started to worry, but finally stood outside the omegas' bedroom

"Suga?" Calling out quietly,peering into the room. He couldn't see much of anything. 

"Daichi…." 

The voice was faint, but the alpha took notice that it was coming from a newly made nest on his bed. 'Probably with every pillow and blanket in the house.' He thought.

Something was definitely wrong. He could hear crying muffled by everything. And his mate looked frail in the dim light coming from his small window.

The bond mark became irritated signaling Sugas' distress. So Daichi crawled in bed with him, careful not to upset an omegas' nest. Sliding his body next to his, he wrapped his body around Suga. Then released his pheromones while running a hand through his silver hair to try and relax him. 

Suga nestled into his chest and let out a quiet purring. They were both quiet until Daichi felt him stop shivering, hoping to finally know what was wrong.

"Whenever you are ready, I'm here to listen" 

" Dai…. Im scared"

" scared of what"

"I'm scared of losing it"

"...... Losing what?" 

".... Losing...the p...my...pup" 

He was choking back the words as his eyes watered up again. Grabbing fistfuls of his alphas' shirt between them. 

"Our pup!" He screeched out in tears

The brunette was shocked. "Why would you lose it?" He asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Because you ..*hic … wont want it…*hic*" 

Daichi felt his blood run hot. ' how could he think I wouldn't want it?'.. "Suga of course I…" he was cut off by his omega.

" I GET IT! WE ARE STILL IN SCHOOL AND YOU AREN'T READY FOR A PUP. I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT ME TO GET AN ABORTION… I WON'T DO IT!" 

"ENOUGH!"

Daichi growled at Suga for the first time since they bonded, causing him to tremble and curl away from his alpha.

" Suga, im sorry. But please listen to me… I want every part you and that includes our pup. I would never ask you to abort it." His voice was still stern but with a bit of worry for his mate behind it.

"Really?..." Suga asked.

Suddenly Diachi felt a warmth wave over his body. One he could only describe as love. He pulled Suga towards him again into a softer embrace. "Really"

A few moments passed and he felt Suga melt into his chest. 

" baby look at me" he pulled Suga back from him and raised his chin. " Don't worry, you won't ever lose our pup. I can feel how much you love it already. And so do I. You will always have me to protect you both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I do hope to add more chapters.   
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugas' mom comes home and....how sill they tell the team??

The next morning Suga was woken up by a foot tapping on the hard wooden floor.   
-Tap Tap Tap Tap-  
It was still pretty early since the sun had just barely begun to rise. "Koshi is there a reason why Daichi is naked in your bed, and there isn't a single text from you on my phone." She growled

His mom was A female Alpha, but he never called her dad. His dad was a male omega, and neither of them were fond of being called a name based on their second gender.

She dressed in a mini skirt and button up blouse that showed just enough skin to look hot, and a pair of comfortable low heels to give off a sense of attitude. Working at a bar she knew what clothes made her look and feel good. That's probably where Suga got his sense of fashion. But, he hated it when she threw it back in his face. 

"Mom grab my robe and I'll explain." He said, shifting gently away from Daichi, refusing to wake him up. 

Once covered they made their way to the living room. His mom put some water on for tea And anxiously was waiting for an answer. 

Suga was clearly uncomfortable sitting on the couch. His mom was supportive of everything in his life. His schooling, Volleyball, Daichi, even the few… more sexualized outfits that Suga bought but never had the confidence to show anyone but her. 

"Mom, I went to the clinic yesterday since I kept throwing up so much. And I was emotional after hearing the results…. I didnt really give Daichi time to text you." He explained to her.

She sighed and brought the fresh tea to the coffee table. " Im not angry, but we agreed that Daichi would have a key for emergencies and that I would always get a text knowing he would be here….. So what was the emergency?" She looked at him cautiously. Knowing her son wouldn't hide anything from her.

He took a sip of tea but it wasn't helping. He began to tremble, fingers shaking as he fumbled them around. A scared scent accidentally coming off him. "Mom...I"

"Koshi!!!" Dachi shouted. He woke up to an empty bed and was worried had smelt his omega in distress and thought his mate and/or pup was in danger. He frantically got up from bed and was now sprinting through the house…. Still naked.

His mom stood and gathered a larger robe from the hall closet. Now standing waiting for the worries Alpha.

Daichi made his way downstairs and saw Suga on the couch. He immediately rushed to him and scented him. Pulling Suga into his embrace.

"DAICHI GET YOUR BARE ASS OF MY COUCH!" she said flinging the robe at him.

He reluctantly let go of his mate and wrapped up in it.  
Not shy to the woman's gaze. She had seen them in much more compromising situations before.  
Daichi them returned to Sugas side, grabbing his hand to hold tightly.

"Ok now that everyone is here….. Koshi, please tell me what's going on" she sighed heavily sitting across from the pair.

Suga started to tear up. "Im pregnant….."

"I know" she said. 

"What?" Daichi asked

" First im his mother, and I know when something is wrong. Second, I could smell the pup… im surprised you couldn't smell his scent change."

Daichi looked embarrassed. They hadn't been bonded long and already he felt like he was a bad alpha. 

"So…" His mother looked at the pair. " How will you tell the team?

The mates shared a horrified look between them.   
"Shit" they said in unison.

One month later

"Nice serve!"

"Cover"

"One touch!"

The teams' practice was in full swing. The new 1st years were starting to get used to each other after taking way too long to overcome each other's ego.

Suga had become a semi permanent fixture on the sidelines. Thanks to Kageyama being a genius setter he could relax a bit. Though he still helped with stretching, individual tosses and serve practices Daichi wouldn't let him near the mock sets.

"C'mon im not made of glass" Suga whined at his mate. 

" No " he said coldly. 

The team had noticed the pair arguing a bit more than usual but didn't comment. They knew not to piss off the Alpha captain. 

After what felt like forever practice ended and Daichi pulled the team into a team meeting. 

"Ok, I have an announcement." He said proudly

Sugas face lit up. " Are you going to tell them! Really really really!" He was beaming.   
He looked at Sensei " Will you please get the box out of the storage closet?" He asked. 

Sensei was the only other person that knew since they had to make the school aware.   
" of course" he replied walking away from the team.

The team was confused. They thought their leaders were fighting, but instead they could smell an overwhelming scent of excitement from Suga. They could almost gag on it as they sat patiently waiting.

Sensei returned with an unmarked box. And Suga ripped into it. He passed each player a shirt wrapped in plastic. All they could see were their # against a black and orange T-shirt. 

Tsuki was the first to pipe up " Why are you so excited about a shirt?" 

Daichi held back almost ready to growl at him. " Just open them up. 

The shirt was half black and half orange for the Karasuno colors and the front had their number in white.   
Hinata held it up and flipped it around gasping.   
"Big brother?!?!??!" 

The team shot a look at the captain who had a similar shirt in his hands. He unfolded it and displayed the back. 

-DADDY-

Suga was giggling and bouncing in place as he unfolded his and clung to Daichi holding up his matching shirt

-MOMMY-

The team was in an uproar with the exception of Tsuki and Kageyama. The two players with the least emotions. "So that explains it" Tsuki said passively as he tucked the shirt into its package. 

It took about an hour for the players to congratulate them and begin to head home. Kageyama and Hinata walked out. Sending an excited goodbye from the Orange haired boy as they left. And everyone else filed out in a similar manner in pairs or small groups. 

Yamaguchi would normally walk home with Tsuki, his best friend, but he wanted to stay a little longer. Nervously waiting to be alone with the pair. 

" Um.. Suga?...." The freckled boy called out before they could leave the gym. 

"Yes?" 

The boys face lit up red with embarrassment only highlighting the freckles painted across his cheeks.  
" I..uh...was wondering…" he choked at the words.

"CAN I FEEL THE BABY?!" He screeched out bowing to the couple. Almost expecting to be yelled at by the Alpha. 

Suga was a little shocked. But he slowly walked forward and raised up Yamaguchi to look at him. " of course" he said, lifting the hem of his shirt exposing his belly. There was a bit of a bump but Suga didn't know if it was the baby, or the excess amount of food he had been eating recently.

Yamaguchi could feel the warmth and tears started to cloud his vision.   
*sniff* " wow…" he said, emotions swelling inside him. 

Daichi didn't like this. 'Why is he crying' he thought

"Yamaguchi is everything alright?" He asked

As if shocked back to reality the boy stood up pin straight and scared. An obvious shiver running through him. "Oh um. Yes!.... Im sorry. I have to go!"   
He bolted out of the gym leaving two confused parents behind.


	4. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi runs.   
> The past is too much  
> What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains rape/non consenual elements. Please read with caution. 
> 
> If you are triggered or uncomfortable with these types of discussion. Please do not read.

Yamaguchi was running, his breathing was staggered, he was losing focus because of the tears gathering in his eyes, and he had a hand clutching at his heart. His only hope would be to catch up to Tsukki. To crash into him harder than the emotions clawing at him now.

Halfway between the school and Tsukkis home there was a park. Currently, they were doing construction on a new play set to replace the old worn down one.

-BAM!- Yamaguchi froze.  
-BAM!- 'No…. Not that' he thought as a memory was pushing its way back into his mind.  
\- BAM!-

2 years ago…

His bedroom door rattled. The force of a fist pounding at the wood to get in. A deep voice muffled from behind it. "You're parents have a debt to settle. But instead of paying, they are hiding huh!" A deranged laugh shook in Tadashi's ears. He was afraid. His parents had quickly left to get supplies because that afternoon he presented as an omega.

'What was happening' he thought.

The signs of his first heat were increasingly getting worse as he tried to ignore the heat growing under his skin. He pushed down all his concerns and cowered under his bed. 

-CRACK- The wood broke and showered itself across the room as the large man forced his way inside.

"I guess you'll have to settle it for them." He stood and sucked in a deep breath.

"I can smell you… a little omega BITCH in heat." He hissed.

Yamaguchi squealed and tried to curl his body even farther underneath the bed but suddenly there was a hand around his ankle. There was nothing to grab at as his body was pulled across the floor. 

The scent of Alpha pheromones surrounded him. The man had hands all over Tadashi as man-handled the boy up onto his feet. And then forced him against the mattress. 

His body was increasingly becoming hotter. He thought his skin might have been burning from where the man touched. His body knew before him. Knew what this Alpha would do.

The large callused hands pulled and ripped apart the clothing. Causing a shaky sound to escape. His eyes glued shut as he felt the sudden cold air against his now naked body writhing to try and get away.

"STOP MOVING!" he commanded  
-SLAP!- 

Yamaguchi stopped moving. His omega instincts took hold of his body and he was forced into submission. Hot tears staining his now red and swollen face. 'why me….' Was all he could think as the man flipped him onto his stomach and mounted him.

A searing pain ripped inside of him.  
"AHHHHHNNNNGGGG" he screamed into the bed. 

Thrusting into him and slapping against his ass it was raw and painful. 

The man sneered with pleasure " So delicious, keep crying for me" 

There were many things Tadashi had wished for in his life. Good friends, good grades, a few new games for his console. But at this moment none of that mattered. He wished for drugs, or ro be hit again, mayne even killed. Whatever would stop this, keep him away from this pain.   
But instead he was unfortunately aware of everything. Each time the man pushed inside of him. Each time his mouth would taste or bite against his skin.

Eventually his body gave up. He had stopped fighting… stopped crying… he had no hope of this ending. His spirit had been crushed by this man. This Alpha that somehow his parents had angered.

At some point, he was unsure, the stranger left. There was a stinging against his neck as his world became black. 

4 weeks later he woke up to the beeping of a monitor inside of a sterile hospital room. A woman asleep in the chair beside him holding his hand.

"Mom…. " he said and pulled his hand away. Alarming sounds came from the machine. He was flustered and afraid. His hand immediately reaching up to his neck at a bandage. It was itchy and felt like fire. 

A nurse rushed in to calm him down. Administering some medication for his pain and anxiety.  
His mom woke up and was in tears watching her son in that state.

After he was relaxed enough to be calm and alert, a tall beta doctor came into the room.  
"Tadashi Yamaguchi. Hello." His expression was emotionless but professional as he held out a hand to the boy. Although Yamaguchi slightly flinched and did not receive it. 

" Im glad you are awake… do you remember what happened to you?" He asked

Tadashi nodded.

"You were raped by an Alpha and he forced a bond mark on you….. Before the bond was complete we were able to remove it, but the effects may take a few more weeks to wear off given the other circumstances."

His mom stood up. " no… dont tell him… please" she cried.

The doctor glared at her. "Ma'am sit down. He is my patient not you." 

He was confused "Tell me what?!" 

The doctor sighed. " Tadashi, you are also pregnant with his child. But, your body is weak and the baby is putting a dangerous amount if stress on your body. Im afraid you wont be able to carry on with the pregnancy. You're mother already signed off on the procedure set for tomorrow morning."

His eyes flew open. " What?! Please no! Dont hurt it!" His hand reached his stomach barely able to understand that the strange feeling was his baby. "Please…." 

He began to shake and pull his legs up to his chest. "No. I wont let you! You can't murder MY BABY!"   
The doctor was prepared for this. He had regrettably told this to many patients over the years. He pulled a needle from his pocket and gave him a shot. Within seconds Yamaguchi relaxed and fell asleep against the bed.

By the time he woke up there was an emptiness in his heart. His face flushed and he cried. Somehow he knew it was gone. The only positive thing that would've come from his pain, had been ripped from him. And his mom was the one who gave them permission.

Resentment grew stronger every time his parents tried to apologize. He was angry for what they let happen. For his assault, for the baby, for everything. 

He started shutting everyone out of his life. He was afraid of other alphas, he was angry at other families. The only person he trusted was Tsukishima Kei. The boy who saved him on a playground. 

A thin blonde Alpha who he had grown up with. An Alpha who was able to come close enough to Tadashi and comfort him when he had anxiety attacks for the months following the incident. And the only Alpha he had declared his only best friend.

Present

And now…. The same blonde Alpha sitting on a bench outside the park as if he expected Yamaguchi to come find him.

Barreling into his arms Tadashi lost it. He was a mess of tears and incoherent mumbling as he telled into Tsukkis chest.

" I hate myself. Its my fault. I was too weak……. That's what the doctor said right?!?" He looked up at the other. " I was too weak to carry it….. Im still weak"

Taukishima ran a hand through his soft hair. And squeezed his other arm around his back. " No. You are strong. So strong….. And you survived" 

They sat on the bench together until the sun started to set. 

"Ok. C'mon you're staying over tonight" he said and dragged Tadashi up and towards his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me...  
> It gets better I promise.


	5. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi tries to act normal, but its too much.  
> How will he handle his emotions.

Yamaguchi started avoiding his team during classes and even skipped practice for the next few days. Unfortunately for Tsukishima, that meant he was the one who had to deal with the team. Met with confused looks and probing questions everyday. They were all worried about the first year. 

"Why wont you tell me what's wrong? We ALL know you talk to him!" Daichi was getting agitated. 

Looking up from his phone the blocker glared at his captain. "Like I told you already. He is not feeling well, end of discussion" he huffed and headed out.  
Back home, back to Yamaguchi. Back to his still very shaken up best friend.

A depressed Suga came up to the captain "still nothing?......" 

"No" he shook his head. "Something felt off that day, and…. I should have followed him"

The omega grabbed Daichis arms and wrapped them around him, sinking into the larger boys embrace. " Tsukishima is probably the only one who can help… I can tell how much he cares"

The next Monday

After classes ended Tadashi decided to go to practice. He couldn't avoid them forever.  
The very tired, very defeated looking pinch server entered the gym. Suga nearly fell over as he bolted in his direction. Only to be stopped by a certain salty blonde. 

" Trust me….not yet" 

With a pouted lip, Suga found his spot on the bench again. Sitting out of practice thanks to his overly protective Alpha. 

For Tadashi practice started extremely slow. They were practicing serves, and he had missed most of his set. The pain he felt wasn't going away, and his head was ringing with the guilt of running away last week.

"Yamaguchi!!"

A high pitched call snapped his focus back to reality as a poof of curly orange hair bounced in his direction.

"Hey! Im glad you're back at practice. Tsukishima said you were sick. But, you're better now right?!..... Man you missed a lot. Suga is having a baby, you know that part, and well captain forces him to sit out. Man! The way he pouts is so funny!"

The freckled boy listened. His hands trembled as they clenched into a fist. His mind going crazy 'I know…. I know… I…'

"ENOUGH!!!" 

Echoing through the gym, that broken scream was enough to freeze everyone and stop practice. Then he froze. ' oh no….. ' He thought

Panicking, the thud in his chest grew heavy and erratic. Lost for words 'What do I do?!?!?'  
Eyes darted around the gym. He could see it.

'Its all my fault' 

Hinata was wide eyed, Tsuki looked as cold as always, and Suga…. Suga looked worried.

"Im s...sorry. Just.. I can't" he mumbled. Body jerking into a sprint. He ran to the equipment closet and slammed the door shut.

Tsukki sighed and made his way over. Only to be stopped by the Vice Captain. "Wait! Please… let me try." Suga asked practically pleading his kouhai.  
An unfamiliar heat grew in his chest. A possessive feeling he hadn't realized until he could feel the low growl suddenly vibrating in the back of his throat.

Suga cowered a bit but didnt stop. " please… I'm worried too. I will not harm your omega."

' my… omega…' He thought  
The blonde immediately went pale and bowed apologetically. "Im sorry. Please help him…"

In the equipment closet

Tadashi wept feeling completely helpless. He was laid on his back with an arm across his eyes. The door opened but he didn't look to see who it was, instead he listened to the faint footsteps. 'Probably not Daichi…. Does t sound like tsukki though' he thought. He was curious, but didn't have enough energy left to care.

Suga didn't say anything as he moved towards the other. Offering a gentle hand he placed on his shoulder. They stayed together in silence, it was agonizing, but with nothing but the sound of practice starting back up. (Thanks to Dadchi) Yamaguchi was able to calm his nerves and speak.

"Im sorry"

"For what?"

"For running away"

"Why…Tadashi, im sure you had a reason"

"...and for making you worry"

Suga chuckled.  
"I worry everyday, you are just as much my pup as the baby is."

Tadashi slid is arm from his face so their eyes could meet. "I felt guilty, and I was jealous… it was too much"

Suga shifted and joined Yamaguchi against the floor. Now both sprawled out on their backs. 

"I saw how emotional you got when you felt the baby. As another omega… and your friend, will you tell me the reason?"

With a flushed fave he nodded and moved closer. Turning a bit to rest his head against Suga, as if a child and his mother. Omegas craved comfort, and the vice captain was more than happy to help.

He ran a hand through the soft green hair on top of his head, listening to his kohai explain his past.

After practice

The teamed wrapped it up, and were all thankful to be done. Daichi was being a little tougher than usual given the situation. 'Those two haven't come out yet….' He thought. But apparently wasn't the only ones to realize.

"Daichi…. How do we put up the equipment?" 

Tanaka had blurted it out harshly earning him a swift smacking to the back of his head from Noya.  
" Bro! No!"

He motioned for Tsukishima to come with him, to check on their omegas.  
The blonde extremely careful as he slid the door open.

"Figures" A huff escaped him and Daichi was surprised. They saw Yamaguchi carefully cuddled up to the silver haired male, eyes closed,... Asleep. 

Moving Yamaguchi would be tough while asleep. So Tsukki nugged him awake. Enough to get him propped on his back to carry home. A rare and small smile crossing his lips as he left.

Daichi on the other hand refused to wake his pregnant omega. He knew how much Suga needed to rest. Opting to scoop him up and carry him bridal style, he walked back into the gym. 

"Hey Tanaka!"

"Yeah captain?!"

Daichi managed to toss the keys to his 2nd year and keep walking. 

" you've got the key, lock up when y'all are done cleaning."

"Got it! Just go take care of mom!" He laughed and got the team to work.


	6. *Not an update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a new chapter. :(

Hey y'all I just wanna say how incredibly amazing each if you are. I have been going through hell recently and it has kept me from writing. 

But i have not abandoned this series! 

Hopefully soon there will be another chapter. Please be patient as I get my life back in order. :)

I cannot say enough how thankful for each if my readers and the encouraging comments you leave me. 

See you in the next update!!!


End file.
